


A gorgeous craftsman

by Pelznase78



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelznase78/pseuds/Pelznase78
Summary: Rachel is about to move out and hires someone to renovate her room... Kurt is single... and interested...





	A gorgeous craftsman

**Author's Note:**

> Another little ficlet, purely PWP, graphic description of sex, don't like - don't read

A gorgeous craftsman

 

Kurt sat on his couch, coffee in hand, checking his emails when there was a knock on the door. He furrowed his brow because he wasn't expecting anyone this early on a Saturday morning. Rachel was already out, doing errands.

 

He loved his roommate and friend but he was really looking forward to her moving out. The last couple of weeks were very stressful for both of them. They were done with college, found both a job they really wanted and had an income that made it possible to rent a place on their own.

 

Rachel followed her childhood dream, not becoming a princess but a Broadway actress. She had difficult working hours and came and went as she pleased at every time of the night. Sometimes she brought a boyfriend over and well, the noises weren't fun to listen to either.

 

Kurt was no angel himself, he had had a couple guys over for some fun. Boyfriends or just booty calls but he never was that obnoxiously loud like Rachel.

 

He was still searching for Mr. Right. He had dated a few nice guys, not amazingly ones but they were okay. He had pleasurable sex but not incredible sex that made his toes curl and his brain mushy. At 24 years he hadn't given up on love but it was on hold for now. Until he found the one that was worth falling deep for.

 

There was another knock on the door and Kurt got pulled out of his daydream and went to open it.

 

In front of him stood a guy. A slightly smaller guy. A very cute guy. Both men locked eyes and smiled timidly at each other.

 

Kurt could have sworn that there was some electric buzzing in the air. The guy was gorgeous and obviously gay. They had checked each other out instantly.

 

This could be fun, Kurt thought.

 

“Hi. My name is Blaine. A Rachel Berry hired me to renovate her room in this apartment because she's moving out and doesn't have time to do it herself?”

 

“Oh. I see. Well she didn't tell me that she hired someone. I thought she would do it herself or maybe her current boyfriend. Well. It doesn't matter. Please come in. My name is Kurt.”

 

“Pleasure, Kurt.”

 

“Likewise, Blaine.”

 

Kurt let Blaine enter the apartment and showed him Rachel's bedroom. Most of her things were already taken to her new place and there were just a few boxes and her bed left.

 

Blaine took a look around and made some notes before he measured the room.

 

“Do you need anything or are you good to go?” Kurt asked with a raised brow. He felt a little sweat forming on his forehead because the air conditioning was broken. Again. It was a damn hot and humid day in New York.

 

“No, I'm all set. Can I call when I need information or something?”

 

“Of course. Don't hesitate. I'll be here in the living room, if you need something.”

 

“Thank you. That's perfect. I'll go grab my things from the car and head back up.”

 

“Okay, I'll leave the door open for you.”

 

When Blaine was gone, Kurt hurried into his room and put on something less casual. He searched for his skintight shorts and a pretty shirt that accentuated his toned arms and his chest and shoulders. A spritz of cologne and another look into the mirror, Kurt was satisfied and strolled back into the living room.

 

A few minutes later, Blaine carried some paint buckets, brushes and a lot of other stuff inside and placed cover sheeting over the floor and furniture before he started to open the paint.

 

Kurt stood casually in the doorway of Rachel's room, jutting out his hip, his pale but well built legs and bare feet on display.

 

“Can I help with something, or do you prefer to be left alone?” Kurt asked innocently and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

Blaine took a look at Kurt and smirked knowingly. “Well not right in this minute but probably later. Can you maybe switch on some music? Or would that disturb you?”

 

“No, that's totally fine with me. Any preferences?”

 

Blaine winked at Kurt with a challenging smile on his face. “Surprise me.”

 

Kurt grinned back and turned around to walk towards his iPod docking station. He scrolled through his playlists until he found one safe choice and a really forward one. He thought about it for a minute before he chose the safe one. Light summer hits, top 40, nothing too sexy but also not boring.

 

After adjusting the volume he made his way into the kitchen to prepare something to drink for the handsome guy.

 

He wiggled his butt to the currently playing song and rummaged through the fridge to prepare a self made lemonade, when there was a chuckle behind him.

 

Kurt turned around on the spot, nearly dropping the lemons in his hands.

 

Blaine stood there in front of him, in a little less clothes than earlier. A black tank-top that showed off his amazing arms and his tan chest with a little hair peaking out on top. Kurt gulped because of all the saliva in his mouth. Blaine was delicious.

 

“Sorry for scaring you, Kurt. I just wanted to ask if you maybe had some water for me. It's freaking hot in here.”

 

“Um yes, sure. I was just about to make some lemonade. Would you be okay with that? Or do you prefer water?”

 

“I'll take whatever you're willing to give me.”

 

“Oooh that is very tempting.”

 

“You have a very dirty mind, Kurt.”

 

“Yours is even worse. As I said nothing about dirty stuff. You just wanted to pick on that.”

 

“Busted!” Blaine grinned and moved a little forward into the kitchen.

 

Kurt's eyes darkened and he put the lemons on the counter to have his hands free for whatever was about to happen.

 

When Blaine stood right in front of Kurt, their faces only inches apart, Kurt put a finger on Blaine's visible collarbone and stroked over the hem of his tank-top, lightly scratching Blaine's chest hair which made Blaine gasp a little.

 

“Can I kiss you, please?” Blaine whispered and grabbed Kurt's waist teasingly.

 

“Yes, please,” Kurt breathed and put his arms around Blaine's neck.

 

Blaine closed the gap and pressed his lips on Kurt's. They quickly deepened the kiss, mouths open and tongues curiously exploring lips and mouths. Kurt felt a little lightheaded. Blaine was a fantastic kisser and his knees felt like jelly.

 

Blaine sensed Kurt's mood and let his hands wander over Kurt's butt until he reached the backside of his thighs and pushed Kurt onto the counter. He opened his legs wide to let Blaine step in between. Their kisses grew hotter and wetter with each minute they continued.

 

When Blaine started rutting against Kurt's groin they both felt the other equally as hard. Kurt sighed and Blaine moaned in his throat.

 

“Can we-, do you-, ah!-, are you seeing someone at the moment?” Kurt asked against Blaine's lips.

 

“No! You?” Blaine asked in return as he nuzzled against Kurt's throat.

 

“No, I'm single.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“Oh god, perfect. Please tell me you're not opposed to have sex with me right now.”

 

“Of course not. You're so hot, Kurt. I want you so much!”

 

“You too.”

 

Kurt tugged at Blaine's tank-top and pulled it over his head as fast as possible without tearing it in two halves.

 

Meanwhile Blaine stroked over Kurt's bare thighs as Kurt got rid of his own shirt. He wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist and pulled him closer until their chests touched.

 

“Pants. The pants need to go. Come on, Blaine. I wanna feel you.”

 

“Do you want to move this to your bedroom?”

 

“No, I have supplies in there,” Kurt pointed towards a drawer next to Blaine's hipbone.

 

He opened said drawer and pulled out a half empty bottle of lube and a condom and put it on the counter next to Kurt.

 

Kurt put his hands next to his hips and pushed his butt up so that Blaine was able to remove his shorts and underwear in one go. When Kurt's naked butt cheeks got in contact with the cold counter he hissed slightly.

 

Blaine removed his pants and underwear too and both hungrily watched each others naked form in front of them.

 

“God, please fuck me, Blaine. It's been a while so please go slow in the beginning.”

 

Blaine groaned at Kurt's words and started to prep Kurt slowly, caring and thoroughly until Kurt panted and begged Blaine to finally get his dick inside him.

 

When Blaine finally bottomed out, Kurt was already on the verge of coming but he held back. They didn't move for a minute or two, just kissing and panting into each others mouths when Kurt felt ready and wiggled his hips a little.

 

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips and pulled him forward nearly over the edge of the counter and slammed his hips forward. Both men moaned loudly and closed their eyes. Kurt was holding himself up on his hands and Blaine pounded into Kurt's tightness.

 

After a few minutes, Blaine pulled out of Kurt and guided him down from the counter to bent over the kitchen table and swiftly pushed his cock back inside of Kurt's ass.

 

The pace was perfect for both of them and Blaine sensed it every time when Kurt was close. He slowed down and changed the position again. Currently Blaine was sitting on a kitchen chair and Kurt was sitting in his lap, bouncing on Blaine's cock.

 

“Fuck. You are the best I ever had. Fuck-, oh!-, there-, yeah-. Blaine, I'm close. Can't hold back anymore.”

 

“Then don't. Gosh Kurt, you are so amazing. Want you to come so bad. Come on, give it to me. Do you need my hand?”

 

“No, I'm nearly- aaaaaaaaah, fuck.” Kurt screamed as he came harder than ever before. His ears were whooshing and he saw sparks when he let his head fall on Blaine's shoulder.

 

After a couple of hard thrusts, Blaine came with a scream of Kurt's name, equally as hard.

 

It took ages until both of them were back in their heads to be conscious enough to be aware of their surroundings.

 

“Holy shit, Blaine. I think you broke me.”

 

“What? Did I hurt you? Are you okay?”

 

“I'm more than okay. I'm amazing. God, Blaine. That was incredible. I wasn't kidding when I said you were the best I ever had.”

 

“You're mine too. I am still shaking. God, Kurt. You probably wouldn't be interested in dating me, maybe? I know, this was a little fast and we're doing this backwards if you would agree to date me but you are really special, Kurt. I'd love to get to know you more.”

 

“I'd love to, Blaine. Really. Just because we had sex with a “stranger” doesn't mean that I'm only into one-night-stands or occasional hookups. I just didn't find the right man for me yet. Maybe it's you. I'd like to see if it could be you. If you want to.”

 

“I want to.”

 

“Good. How about dinner here at my place when you're done with your work for today? Rachel won't be back before Monday. I'll cook for you and we can talk about ourselves. Get to know each other.”

 

“Kurt! That would be perfect. I'll get cleaned up, do my work, go home to shower and come back here for our first date.”

 

“Or you'll stay here, I lend you some clothes and we can shower together.”

 

“Even better. Can't wait for tonight. You're really something, Kurt.”

 

“Likewise, Blaine.”

 

With a final slow but intense kiss, Kurt let Blaine get up and both got dressed with big grins on their faces.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this one.


End file.
